By natural language processing technology we mean technologies and methods for computer-based analysis and processing of natural language texts on the basis of linguistic models. By computer control of business processes we mean the use of a computer system which controls stages of a business process modelled and reproduced within the computer system in relation to specific conditions.
The present invention is suitable both for use in process control of processes in industrial production technology and plant technology as well as in process control of businesses in the services area. Such process control also involves the allocation of resources or materials. For example, it could be the allocation of components such as bolts to manufacturing machines and the automatic transport of the bolts to the manufacturing machines in the case of control of a production process. It also could be the allocation of computer capacity and memory capacity in a bulk translation processing memory for a service such as calculation of a bank credit.